A Tail of Alice Hatter
by mushi6618
Summary: After her trip to Wonderland, Alice returns to the real world to complete her vocal performance. But, by doing so, she attracts the attention of a certain hatter... Based on the 1999 Alice in Wonderland TV version.


Disclaimer: Based on the 1999 Alice in Wonderland TV version and no I don't own it. I thought this movie hit the original character designs on the head; the Mad Hatter looked just like Tenniel's drawings. That and I love Martin Short. My mom and dad were ten years apart, and the bit about the dress is fact, but please don't get weird on me because of the age thing with this one, those were the times -its true- go look it up.

…

He had been sitting sipping a cup of Mr. Hare's famous Earl Grey tea when she walked out and stood in front of their small crowd. Front row seats allowed his view to be unblocked by bonnets, top hats, or even his straw boater. He could see clearly the black lines and lace on her apron and dress. For a moment he just stared, surely this wasn't the eight year old daughter of his good friend Henry Liddell?

"I do say Mr. Hatter; it does appear that young Alice has grown since our last visit."

"And I must say I agree with you Mr. Hare." He nodded approvingly.

"Just think in another six years she'll be of marriageable age." March seemed to say this in wonder. "Gosh, I do feel terribly old now, and I'm only one and twenty."

"Yes, but you are married to the lovely Mary-Ann, and I sadly have not even a sweetheart to grace my arm." Reginald gave his friend a mock sad face.

"Ah, but you're only eighteen, and with potential. Why your an accomplished Cricket player, an owner of his own hat shop and not entirely mad from it! Plus with that recent inheritance, what young lady wouldn't want to be on your arm!" March patted his friends shoulder as to cheer him up.

"I suppose, but I look so old for my age. That and my nose! Oh, and my teeth, terrible! Plus, what respectable young lady wants to be seen with a lad with hair as red as the sun! Money isn't everything, Mr. Hare." He sighed. "Oh, pish-tosh, what a bother my looks are…"

To this, his friend said nothing more, deciding to leave the young man sulk as he always did over his unpopular looks. However, he noticed the delightful distraction in the form of the young Alice Liddell as she stood for her performance.

The two men watched in mild humor as the girl went from stage fright to finding her nerves and announcing she'd be singing a different song then what they'd been promised. The young man in the boater hat checked his pocket watch, rather frustrated. It was almost tea time! The girl's voice started and the odd song was begun.

By the end of Alice's performance, Mr. Reginald Hatter found himself clapping like mad, enjoying her performance slightly more then he should have. He got up and went to congratulate the girl on her wonderful performance and found that when he did something oddly shocking happened. His hand trembled as he held hers, then his voice stuttered, and finally he blushed, just a tad mind you, as her eyes met his own. His hand withdrew from hers and he went over to talk with Henry.

…

"Oh nanny, do you think the performance went well?" Hopeful eyes glanced at the old woman in the mirror.

"Why yes child, I do believe it did. As I said before you have a lovely singing voice. Why it might have even captured the heart of a future suitor!" The old woman gave a small giddy laugh at this, confusing Alice.

"W-what exactly does that mean?"

"Oh, deary me. T-that's something you need to ask your mum about, sweetie." The old woman gave a small blush for her slip up.

"Oh…I see." But she didn't, at least not much. Alice suddenly became confused and a tad bit frightened. Her nanny, done with her hair got up kissed her goodbye and left. The young girl sat staring at her reflection.

The image of her face changed and she was staring suddenly at a toad guard. He held up a pretty bundle of flowers for her. Then he was knocked over by Billy the lizard, he held up a small chimney sweep to her, and had a lovely smile on his face. There was a small bite sound and his face turned sour as he hoped away. Mr. Dormouse appeared, offering her jelly. But he got a swift kick as Jack, the Queen's nephew on her father's side, slid into her view. He held up all of the Queen's heart shaped tarts.

He smiled at her and she blushed. For a moment Jack looked like he'd won something and was about to speak when a giant straw top hat landed on him; immediately it began to grow smaller. By the time it was an almost regular size a small man dashed in, picked it up, and straitened it on his head. The Mad Hatter looked up at her, still small and with an overly large head to which now adorned an overly large hat.

A grin spread across his face, making his nose seem small and his hair not as bright. Alice couldn't help but blush, for his real self gave her the same exact grin just earlier that evening. The Mad Hatter bowed, pretended to take her hand, and kissed it. Alice felt her face heat up. Her friend started to speak.

"Alice my dear, my dear sweet Alice. Thank you, oh thank you for choosing me."

"W-what do you mean? Choose you?" Alice's eyes widened.

"Why yes my wonderful, I knew ever since the day you defended me at court we were meant to be together!" The Mad Hatter gave a showy bow.

"Be together? I-I don't understand my dear f-friend." By now she was sure she was beat red.

"Oh Alice, I must go but I bid you wait for me. You don't need wonderland anymore for it has… become your own reality. But once again, I thank you for choosing me. Oh! Oh pish-tosh, will you look at that…" He held up his watch. "I'm late for tea! Good bye Alice, I'll see you soon!"

"Oh no! NO WAIT!"

"Good bye, Alice my love…" His voice and image faded from her mirror and was replaced by her own image once more. She sat and thought about her little exchange with the small man in her looking glass.

"Oh, Mr. Hatter? I do hope you come back…" She said, almost as if she were still in her dream.

Slowly Alice Liddell fell asleep in front of her mirror; her mother waiting till she was sure the girl was out before waking completely in. Lorina had caught the last part of her daughters chat with herself.

Gently picking the girl up, Mrs. Liddell maneuvered her daughter over to the bed. She sat down next to her, contemplating some rather serious thoughts. Getting up and tucking her child in she left the child's bed room and headed for her own.

"Henry? I need to speak with you." Her husband turned to look at her in the middle of loosening his trousers, she blushed, even after all her years married to the man. Henry stopped fiddling with his pants to go sit with his wife on her bed.

"What's the matter Lorina? Is it something to do with Alice?"

"Y-yes, and before you ask she's alright."

"Then what's troubling you my beauty?" She blushed yet again at his nick-name for her.

"Alice wishes to see Mr. Hatter again, and with his recent proposal for her future hand in marriage…I-I just don't know what we should do."

"Oh, my little blossom, that is a long way from now."

"Yes, I know but-" His finger stopped her words.

"Shh…my love. It's quite a shame really, that both his parents died, otherwise it would have been arranged. But I know Reginald and his proposal for our daughter was perfectly proper. I would love for him to wed our Alice."

"But Henry, a hatter? A funny looking one at that! My gosh, I could just hear the gossip-"

"Lorina, he's a friend, wealthy, and will be able to provide a good life for Alice. Besides, how many mothers' can say her daughter has been spoken for at such a young age, and by such a gentlemanly young lad? Hmm?" Henry gave her his special smile and her thoughts melted.

"Well, if you think it's right… then I'll agree. Will have the engagement drawn up tomorrow. Oh, but she will have to be married as soon as it's proper, say fifteen? After all that was the age I was wed to you…" Lorina blushed yet again.

"That will be perfect, my beauty. Now enough talk of our daughter's future, let us rest and deal with this in the morning."

At this her husband resumed his usual nighttime duties, her following. Lorina got into her bed as her husband slid into his. They exchanged glances, said I love you, and Lorina watched as her husband of eight and twenty fell asleep. Soon her eyes drooped and she had just one more thought. '_Alice I hope you love this hatter man the way I love your father…_' Finally, she fell asleep.

…

Alice never did ask her mother what her nanny meant, but she found it rather odd that Mr. Hatter was becoming more and more of a staple in the Liddell household. He came over at least once a week every month; always at tea time, six sharp. It made sense to Alice, for what was a Mad Hatter without his tea?

Time passed, and soon Alice felt herself growing, but not in an impossibly fast rate. It also seemed that the older she got the more time she spent with Reginald, apparently the first name of the Mad Hatter. She never called him mad; however, one could see the slight start of the syndrome. Luckily, he only made a custom hat every once and a while, preferring to sell his hats away from the toxic fumes of his profession's trade.

It was on a Tuesday in the spring of May that Alice's fourteenth birthday was being held. She had been giving a number of wonderful gifts; black tea from Mr. March Hare, good china from Mr. Dorm Mouse, a croquet set from Mr. and Mrs. Hearts. But her favorite was Mr. Reginald Hatter's gift: a beautiful blue bandeau hat and matching veil was simply breathtaking.

The party went on without a hitch till it started to get late. Everyone was sitting down chatting and occasionally sipping on some of Mr. Hare's fine imported tea. It was then that Reginald made his move.

"M-march, how do I appear?"

"Nervous. Relax Reginald, by god you're shaking."

"Yes, I-I know. My h-hat had fallen off just a while ago. Heh, stage fr-fright I guess…"

"You'll do fine, my friend." With that his friend went down and sat, waiting for the performance to start.

He stuck out his chest and straightened his back, but the nerves still flowed off of him and his hat in waves. How does one purpose to a young woman almost ten years your junior? Mr. Hatter took a deep breath and stopped in front of Alice. She was wearing his hat, the one he'd made himself and personally labored over for hours. He made every part of it, including the length of light blue lace. The color matched her eyes so well, and her chestnut hair only made the color pop. What a match they would make: blue and brown, hazel and flaming red.

"A-Alice, my d-dear, you look like a q-queen this evening!" She blushed at his statement; his heart speed up.

"Why thank you, Mr. Hatter." Alice hid her blush behind her fan.

"Ah, yes, well…" Reginald took her hand and kissed it. "Heh…Alice I have s-something to ask you."

He took her into the house and led her into a sitting room that held wine and a lovely looking glass. It was risky, since she was unchaperoned, but he decided last minute that he wanted to do this in private. Once Alice was seated, he dropped to one knee still holding her hand. Reginald could see just her eyes peek over the fan at him and his nerves only gripped him once before he found courage.

"Alice Liddell, I Reginald Hatter the third, ask you to be my wife. I will share with you my love and wealth. I promise to make everyday spent in your presence filled with wonders." There he said it.

Alice just stared at him. "A-are you mad?" She squeaked.

"Wh-Why, I certainly am not." He said rather insulted.

"Oh, oh no, Mr. Hatter I didn't mean it like that- it's just, I, well, _**marriage**_." She gave him a pleading look. "Really, I would love to get married to you, but-"

"I know, I know. I'm a hatt- "

"That's not it at all!" Alice's voice came out quick, startling her suitor.

"Then my dear Alice, why won't you accept my engagement?"

"I-I suppose…"

Looking up at him Alice noticed for the first time her courtier's face. He was the picture of depression; his whole being seemed dull, from his hair to the slightly mad look in his eyes. Two pictures of him formed in her mind one of him as the Mad Hatter and the other of him on the day she'd finished her first song.

He'd looked so happy back then. In that moment, Alice realized she wanted that man back, but how? How was she going to get his smile to out shine the rest of him like it did before?

"I will."

"Pardon?"

"I agree."

"You agree to what, Alice?" She rolled her eyes. '_Is he daft?_' She thought with a grin. "I'll marry you, Reginald." Alice watched as her answer dawned on the hatter's face. Soon he was beaming like one of those new-fangled light bulbs.

"Y-You will?"

"Yes, Mr. Hatter."

"Oh, I- You- **Married**!" At this, he jumped from his seat and grabbed her hand. "Oh, Alice, thank you!" This made her blush; he was quite close.

"Of c-course, Mr. Hatter."

"Alice please, from now on call me Reginald." He came within inches to her face. "I look forward to our wedding day, my love."

As an afterthought he kissed her, on the cheek, but it was enough to turn the both of them crimson. Then he pulled away from her, straightened his lapels, and with a smile brighter then the sun, or any man made light, he left the room. Alice sat still on her bed, face almost as red as her betrothed's hair.

"Oh, my…" Her heart fluttered, and her hands tingled where he'd touched them.

Getting up she went to sit in front of her mirror. She half expected to see him there, the Mad Hatter, but the person staring back at her was someone different. The woman in the mirror had her long chestnut hair pulled back in an elegant bun, and her makeup was finely done. This young lady wore a dress of the lightest blue, so that it looked almost white. She held a small bouquet of blue hydrangea and blue tinted roses.

But the one thing that shocked her was the lovely blue bonnet with the lovely light blue lace that came over the woman's bright blue eyes. It was then that Alice realized she was looking at herself, probably in her wedding dress.

"What was it they used to say?" Alice said to the woman in the mirror. "Dress in blue, love will be true…"

The woman smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

…

La Fin.


End file.
